RE-POST Broke (KaiSoo Fanfiction) (EXO COUPLES)
by fridaydayyy
Summary: Mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi jika aku menjaganya. Aku takkan pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku menjadi seorang mayat hidup sekarang. Ya… aku adalah orang yang dilupakan. Yang memang ditakdirkan hidup sebatang kara. (KyungSoo) [IT'S YAOI! KAISOO COUPLE


**BROKE**

ONESHOOT FF

It's KAISOO COUPLE

Author

PriidSteLL

Genre

Hurt, Angst, Sad

MAIN CAST

D.O KYUNGSOO

KIM JONG IN / KAI

SUPPORT CAST

WU YI FAN / KRIS

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND THE OTHER

Warning : Ini fanfic yaoi pertama saya dan perdana pemirsah tercinta. karena saya menggalau karena sesuatu. ini hanya fiksi. maaf jika ada typo geje atau kesalahan pada tulisan dan perkataan karena saya mudah khilaf /? dan mohon dimaklumi kalo angst gagal ff aneh nan geje :" karena saya baru pertama buat. dan mohon dukungannya dengan sangat juga review nya karena saya amat sangat pemula. dan mohon bimbingan untuk para author" favorit saya :" mohon ikut review :" coment anda sangat saya butuhkan :" /plak

Sorry kalo ada crack pairing disini /3 saya sebernya tak tega /3 ngek /3 maafkan saya oke :3

maaf banyak omong saya :D cekidot !

If you hated me, or chara, or hate yaoi .. please, GO AWAY!

This is author fiction story. IT'S YAOI ! DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE IT!

Cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. The story is mine

IF WANT TO COPAS (COPY PASTE) WITH CR JUSEYO

DON'T BE PLAGIATORS AND DON'T BE SILENT READER

Please Coment

Pridsteell Present

Summary

Mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi jika aku menjaganya. Aku takkan pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku menjadi seorang mayat hidup sekarang. Ya… aku adalah orang yang dilupakan. Yang memang ditakdirkan hidup sebatang kara. (KyungSoo)

Kyung Soo side

Mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi jika aku menjaganya. Yah… mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi jika ini bukan kelalaianku. Dan ini semua takkan terjadi jika aku tak bodoh. Kehidupan rumah tanggaku yang harmonis, kini tandus dan hancur begitu saja. Aku takkan pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku menjadi seorang mayat hidup sekarang. Yah… siapa peduli denganku. 2 tahun yang lalu, Aku ditinggal oleh suamiku sendiri saat aku hamil 7bulan. Lalu anak angkatku diambil alih oleh sahabatku sendiri, setelah aku melahirkan dan anak kandungku berumur 1 tahun harus diambil alih juga oleh suamiku sendiri di pengadilan dan kami resmi bercerai. Dan kehidupanku pun hancur hanya karena diriku sendiri. Dan mungkin termasuk dalam daftar kelalaianku dan kebodohanku sebagai orang yang lemah. Aku mengingat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas.

Seperti sebuah film yang ada di otakku. Ketika aku mengingatnya kepalaku terasa pusing dan aku akan berteriak dan mulai membanting segala barang di dalam kamarku yang memang aku tinggali sendiri yang memang dengan sengaja sahabatku dan tunangannya memberikannya untukku dan aku dijaga oleh saudaranya dan suami saudaranya dan aku tak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk dalam kamarku karena aku mengunci pintu itu rapat – rapat. Dan selama 2 tahun terakhir setelah sahabatku dan suamiku menaruhku disini, ia sama sekali tak pernah berkunjung atau sekdar bertanya tentangku, atau bagaimana keadaanku. Ya.. aku adalah orang yang dilupakan. Yang memang ditakdirkan hidup sebatang kara.

_**Flashback**_

[2 year ago]

Sudah beberapa hari suamiku, Kim Jong In, bertugas ke luar kota selama seminggu. Yah,aku dirumah sendiri dengan ditemani anak angkatku Kim Kevin. Anak berumur 5tahun yang masih polos. Kami mengangkatnya sebagai anak dari salah satu panti asuhan. Ia begitu menarik dan menyenangkan. Dia juga begitu tampan di usianya sekarang. Dia mewarnai kehidupan kami berdua, dan sekarang usia kandunganku 5bulan lamanya setelah aku dan Jong In menjalin kehidupan rumah tangga selama hampir 2,5 tahun.

Kadang dirumah aku ditemani oleh sahabat baikku sejak kecil, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Kevin sangat dekat dengannya. Dia juga sering mampir kerumah dan suamiku bisa memakluminya.

Hari ini hujan sangat deras dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Entah mengapa aku tetap terjaga dan tak bisa tidur. Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yg menge-bel pintu rumahku.

Ting tong….

Aku segera membukakan pintu. Ternyata dia sahabatku, Kris. Tiba – tiba ia ambruk di depanku. Ia berbicara kata – kata aneh yang tak aku mengerti. Aku mencium bau mulutnya. Dia sedang mabuk kurasa. Lalu tak berapa lama aku membopongnya ke kamar tamu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menginap disini. Yah.. Kris adalah sahabatku sekaligus teman satu pembisnis suamiku Jong In. Hubungan kami sangat dekat. Sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Tak heran jika kami bertiga tepatnya berempat sering liburan bersama karena ia memang single. Entah mengapa ia tak pernah bercerita tentang siapa yang disukainya dan bagaimna kisah cintanya.

Aku pun menidurkannya di atas kasur. Aku menyelimutinya agar sedikit hangat dan aku pun segera beranjak keluar tetapi kemudian ia mengenggam tanganku dan tiba – tiba menindihku

"Kris… apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"kau tetaplah disini. Aku mencintaimu Tao. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku"

"Kau ngaco Kris. Kau mabuk. Ya Tuhan… Kris sadar… dan satu lagi aku bukan Tao!" aku segera mendorong tubuhnya. Tetapi kekuatanku tak cukup untuk mendorongnya. Ia lebih kuat dariku.

"A..A…A..Aku bersungguh – sungguh baby panda…"

"Yah… Kr… empphhh…" kemudian ia membekap mulutku dengan mulutnya. Aku meronta. Ia menciumku kasar dan melumatnya. Aku memberontak. Aku menangis dan apa daya. Kekuatanku tak cukup untuk melawannya. Aku tetap memberontak, memukul – mukul dadanya, dan apapun aku lakukan. Tapi nihil

PLAK! Dia menampar tepat di pipiku. Aku tak menyangka ia melakukan ini.

"Kau! Diam atau aku akan bermain kasar" katanya membentakku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis ketika ia melucuti semua pakaian yang aku kenakan dan kejadian yang harusnya suamiku yang melakukannya, malah ia yang melakukannya di usia kandunganku yang berusia 5bulan ini. Aku hanya diam, berusaha melindungi bayiku dan tak lama kemudian semua terasa gelap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aku pun terbangun siang. Aku terlambat bangun. Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku dan berdiri. Pinggangku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku berjalan sambil tertatih dan kulihat aku sudah memakai baju dan keadaan kamar sudah rapi dan bersih. Aku mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian apa tadi malam. aku pun teringat dan aku berjalan lemas kea rah ruang tv. Kulihat anak angkatku Kevin sedang menonton TV bersama Kris. Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin menangis. Hatiku sakit setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam padaku.

"Ummaaaaaaaaa~ kau bangun jugaaaa…" kata Kevin segera berdiri dan memelukku. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan menggedongnya. Lalu Kris berjalan ke arahku.

"Kyung Soo.. a..a..a..aku minta maaf… a..aku tak bermaksud-"

"iya aku mengerti Kris. Pulanglah. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku." Kataku kemudian

"baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Kevin.. ajhusi pulang dulu ne? anyeong~" kata Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kevin anakku

"Ajhuchi pai pai.. jaga lumah baik baik yaw. Okkeee?" kata Kevin dengan ceria. Kris hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak untuk pulang. Setelah Kris menutup pintu rumah. Kevin masih dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku sibuk memikirkan apa yg terjadi kemarin malam. kejadian itu terngiang – ngiang jelas di otakku dan pikiranku.

"umma…"

"…."

"ummaaa…"

"…."

"ummmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku pun terkaget dan menoleh ke Kevin anakku

"ada apa sayang?" kataku sambil menyetarakan posisiku setinggi Kevin

"Umma…umma… umma kemayin mayam melakukan apa dengan klis ajhuchi? Kenapa umma cepelti oyang kepedecan lalu umma menangith." Katanya memandangku polos. Tuhan…. Anak ini mengetauhinya. Mataku pun berkaca – kaca aku mulai menitikkan air mata dan aku menghapusnya.

"umma tidak melakukan apa – apa sayang. Kevin jangan bilang ke appa ne? ini rahasia kita bertiga oke?" kataku

"okethipp umma.. tapi umma belikan athu thoklat ne?" kata Kevin dengan polosnya

"Iya.. umma akan memberikan coklat yang banyak untukmu." Kataku dan tersenyum kepada Kevin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

2 bulan berlalu, usia kandunganku kini sudah memasuki 7bulan. aku pun tetap bertemu seperti biasa dengan Kris. Kami biasa – biasa saja. Dan kami hanya tutup mulut dan Kevin pun begitu. Aku bergegas keluar ke supermarket untuk membeli barang – barang kebutuhan kami bertiga. Entah mengapa perasaanku tak enak sekali saat itu. Badanku gemetaran seperti akan ada sesuatu yang menimpaku. Aku segera pulang kerumah, dan melihat pintu rumah terbuka. Aku segera berlari dan melihat Kevin ketakutan dibelakang tangga rumah kami dan kulihat Kris seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tak melihat Jong In

"Ada apa ini?" kataku. Aku segera menghampiri Kevin dan memeluknya.

"Wae nak? Apa yang terjadi. Mengapa kamu menangis dan ketakutan?"

"Umma… hiks.. maaf hiks maafin hiks Kevin… hiks.. umma marah hiks sama hiks Kevin hiks kan hiks sama hiks kaya hiks appa?" katanya menangis sambil memelukku. Aku segera membelai rambutnya serta menenangkannya.

"wae? Umma takkan marah padamu. Ada apa?" kataku sambil menenangkannya. Ia tetap menangis sambil memelukku tak berapa lama ada suara teriakan

"KAU ! KRIS! KYUNG SOO! PERGILAH DARI RUMAH INI. AKU MUAK MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA! SEENAK JIDATNYA KALIAN MENGKHIANATIKU. AKU PIKIR KAU SAHABATKU KRIS. TERNYATA. CK. KAU BRENGSEK. DAN KAU KYUNG SOO, KUPIKIR KAU MENCINTAIKU. TAPI SETELAH MENDENGAR APA YANG KEVIN BICARAKAN PADAKU. CK.. KAU BRENGSEK. BANGSAT! ENYAH SAJA KAU DARI MUKAKU."

DEG!

Tubuhku seketika lemas. Air mataku pun jatuh. Aku tahu, lama kelamaan pasti Jong In akan mengetauhinya. Aku pun menangis. Memeluk anakku Kevin. Kevin pun juga menangis.

BRAKK!

"BAWA BARANG – BARANGMU KYUNG SOO, TINGGALLAH BERSAMA KEKASIH GELAPMU ITU. SETELAH ANAK KITA LAHIR DAN BERUSIA SATU TAHUN AKU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA DARIMU DAN MENCERAIKANMU!" katanya sambil melempar pakaianku dan barangku.

Seperti ada panah yang tertancap dalam hidupku. Aku pun lemas. Aku tak ingin beranjak. Tiba – tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang. Dan itu Kris. Ia membawa barang – barangku ke mobilnya dan aku diseretnya.

Aku hanya diam pandanganku pun kosong. Lalu tak berapa lama anakku Kevin mengikutiku ia ikut bersamaku. Ia tak salah. Ini memang mungkin sudah takdir kita. Aku pun dibawa oleh Kris ke sebuah rumah asing di desa. Ia meninggalkanku dengan saudaranya yang kuketauhi bernama Park Baekhyun dan suaminya Park Chanyeol. Aku ditinggalnya dan ia membawa Kevin dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini masa kandunganku sudah berumur 9bulan. Dan sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit di kota. Aku melewati masa – masa terberatku. Mungkin setelah aku melahirkan anakku, aku hanya berharap aku meninggal. Tapi ternyata, Tuhan tak mengijinkannya.

Tanggal 12 Januari tepat pada saat ulang tahunku, aku melahirkan putraku. Aku telah berjuang keras. Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar ia hidup. Yah Kim Jong In, suamiku datang menggandeng seseorang yang lain, Kris juga dan Kevin. Kris tampak bersama seseorang bermata panda yang imut dan menggemaskan menurutku. Mungkin ia calon istrinya. Aku melahirkan Putraku. Seperti yang dulu aku dan Jong In impikan, aku memberi nama Kim Kyung In.

Anakku sudah tumbuh besar. Ia menjadi seorang yang menggemaskan, meskipun ia baru berumur satuh tahun, ia sangat lucu dan lincah. Setiap hari aku membeli buku, mainan, dan apapun yang ia sukai. Kyung In tampak senang. Aku selalu menulis perkembangannya tiap hari. Aku menulis tentangnya dalam sebuah buku yang memang aku sengaja beli dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Karena menurutku ia adalah nyawaku.

Kyung In Tingkah lakunya mirip sekali dengan Jong In, tapi fisiknya menyerupai diriku. Mata kulit dan hidung seperti diriku, bibir yang seperti Jong In, dan gerakannya yang lincah meskipun ia berumur 1tahun, ia sangat pintar dan cerdas. Sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara meskipun sedikit tidak jelas. aku tetap tinggal di desa bersama saudara Kris. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak senang akan kehadiran Kyung In. aku lupa akan semua kata – kata Jong In yang akan mengambilnya.

Hari yang dinantikan tiba. Jong In membawaku dan Kyung In ke Kota. Kami ke pengadilan. Kulihat disebelah Jong In ada seorang yang baru, yang tampaknya akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Dan yang ku ketauhi ia bernama Xi Luhan. Seorang namja cantik keturunan cina. Setelah melalui beberapa sidang, kami akhirnya resmi bercerai dan Kyung In akan di urus oleh Jong In. aku disewakan sebuah hotel oleh Jong In, ia memberiku waktu satu hari lagi bersama Kyung In.

aku sangat amat bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Mungkin Kyung In lelah, ia tertidur setelah kami sampai di hotel. Aku segera menaruh Kyung In di kasur. Aku pun tidur di sebelahnya, aku mengelus kepalanya lembut, merasakan setiap jariku yang bergerak ditubuh mungilnya dan aku pun menagis. Hatiku pilu ketika aku tau bahwa kenyataannya aku bukan orang bermaga Kim lagi.

Aku sudah diceraikan oleh suamiku sendiri. Dan anak yang berasal dari rahimku, buah hatiku satu – satunya, buah hatiku paling berharga didunia ini akan hidup bersama suamiku tepatnya mantan suamiku, Kim Jong In. yang jelas – jelas ke depannya Kyung In akan hidup bersamanya dan akan menjadi seseorang yang sukses, yang masa depannya akan lebih cemerlang dibandingkan diriku. Aku sudah memasrahkan hatiku. Mungkin Tuhan memang memberi jalan seperti ini untukku dan aku dengan hati sukarela menerimanya meskipun bagai beribu – ribu jarum menusuk relung hati dan kalbu ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku nantinya jika aku akhirnya meninggalkan buah hatiku ini. Aku pun terus menangis. Tak lama kemudian, Kyung In terbangun. Ia merengek. Seperti biasa jika ia terbangun aku akan menyanyikan lagu Angel – EXO kesukaannya. Aku mulai menggengam tangannya dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Aku menangis sambil terus membelai surai rambutnya. Ini adalah nyanyian dan senandung hatiku yang terakhir untuknya.

Tak lama ia pun tertidur ketika aku menyudahi laguku tersebut. Aku melihat wajahnya yang damai nan tenang. Aku mengecup kepalanya, mungkin itu kecupan terakhirku.

Aku pun kembali menangis, mengingat masa – masaku waktu pertama bertemu Jong In, akhirnya ia berpacaran denganku, melamarku di depan khalayak umum, meminta restu orang tuaku, lalu kami bertunangan, setelah itu kami menikah, hubungan intim pertama kami, lalu kami mengadopsi Kevin, lalu aku hamil, dan kejadian itu sampai akhirnya aku melahirkan anak kandungku dan aku bercerai dengan Kim Jong In.

Hal itu seperti sebuah film yang terekam jelas di otak dan memoriku. Entah mungkin aku terlalu lelah memikirkan semua ini, aku pun tertidur disamping buah hatiku. Yah.. ini adalah tidur bersama kami yang terakhir kalinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aku pun terbangun pada pagi hari, aku menengok kesampingku sudah tak ada anakku lagi. Mungkin ia sudah diambil oleh Jong In. aku hanya tersenyum miris. Aku pun beranjak dari tidurku dan keluar. Di ambang pintu ada Kris dan tunangannya yang kuketauhi namanya Huang Zi Tao itu. Ia mengantarku kembali ke tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan aku takkan melihat siapapun lagi.

Flashback Off

Hari hariku hanya diam, melamun, padangan kosong, menulis apapun yang bias kutulis pada kertas sobekan dan aku tempelkan ke dinding kamarku. Sudah 2 tahun sejak aku tak bersama anakku Kim Kyung In. entah bagaimana ia sekarang. Apakah ia bahagia dengan Jong In beserta Luhan atau tidak.

Hari – hariku hanya berteriak. Memanggil nama Jong In, Kevin, dan Kyung In. tiap saat waktuku berlalu, aku selalu terbayang – bayang oleh kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang cukup membuatku depresi. Aku menutup pintuku dan menutup jendela apapun koneksiku dengan orang – orang. Kudengar Jong In dan Luhan menikah 1 tahun lalu, sedangkan Kris dan Tao sudah 5bulan lalu.

Hari ini tanggal 11 Januari. Besok tanggal 12 Januari, berarti ulang tahun anakku. aku hanya menulis – nulis pada kertasku sementara pikiranku kosong. Aku menulis apapun yang aku pikirkan lalu aku membuangnya sembarangan. Ini sudah pukul 11:59 menit, sebentar lagi pukul 12:00 yang berarti tanggal dimana anak kandungku berulang tahun. Dan ini adalah kertas terakhirku menurutku ini adalah akhir hidupku serta cerita bahagiaku. Aku membuka kunci pintu kamarku. Aku merasakan Tuhan akan mengembalikanku padaNya. Aku menulis untuk anakku, Kyung In, Kevin, sahabatku, Kris, Istri Jong In Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, serta terakhir suamiku. Entah apa yang aku tulis.

Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00 tanpa terasa tiba – tiba ragaku seperti melayang. Aku menulis kertas terakhirku yaitu ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada anakku yang terakhir kalinya. Mataku terasa berat. Aku pun mulai menutup mataku setelah menulis tanggal dan waktu saat ini. Aku pun berbaring di tempat tidurku dengan gaya yang seperti orang akan meninggal rencanakan padahal aku tak merencanakannya. Seperti ada yang menuntunku untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan dunia tiba – tiba gelap, dan raga, jiwa ku pun melayang jauh menuju angkasa raya dan hatiku menjadi tenang.

Kyung Soo Side Off

Author Side

Kini Kyung Soo telah tenang. Doanya terkabul. Ia benar – benar berada di surga sekarang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9:00 pada tanggal 12 januari. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya serta ulang tahun anaknya. Entah mengapa Jong In dan Kris ingin sekali mengunjungi Kyung Soo setelah 2tahun lamanya Kris menaruh Kyung Soo di tempat saudaranya, Chanyeol. Mereka ber-enam (Jong In-Kyung In-Luhan-Kris-Kevin-Tao-) bersama – sama menuju desa tempat Kyung Soo dan saudara Kris tinggal.

Setelah sampai, ia hanya mendengar suara hening. Mereka menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Kyung Soo selama kurun kurang lebih 2 tahun ini. Luhan dan Tao hanya terisak pilu mendengar apa yang dialami Kyung Soo. Dan mereka semua –kecuali Baekhyun Chanyeol Kevin dan Kyung In- merasa bersalah dan sangat amat keterlaluan terhadap Kyung Soo. Mereka berfikir jika Kyung Soo baik – baik saja. Ternyata tidak. Apa yang mereka pikirkan terbalik 360 derajat.

Baekhyun heran, biasanya sekitar jam 10-11 Kyung Soo akan berteriak memanggil – manggil nama Kyung In dan Jong In juga Kevin. Tapi kali ini tak ada teriakan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun pun menuju kamar Kyung Soo untuk mengecek apakah ia baik – baik saja. Baekhyun diikuti oleh mereka bertujuh –Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Jong In, Kyung In, Kevin- menuju kamar Kyung Soo.

Selama ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah tau apa isi kamar Kyung Soo jika ia ingin masuk Kyung Soo tak pernah memperbolehkannya dan seperti biasa, ia akan mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya.

Setelah sampai depan kamar Kyung Soo. Baekhyun ragu untuk masuk kedalamnya. Akhirnya Jong In memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya. Dan berhasil.

Aneh menurut Baekhyun. Selama ini kamar Kyung Soo selalu terkunci dan tak pernah ada yang menjamahnya kecuali Kyung Soo sendiri.

Jong In membuka pintu dengan pasti. Terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu dan melihat sekeliling takjub.

Bagaimana Kyung Soo mendekorasi hampir semua dinding kamar ini penuh dengan kertas – kertas tempelan. Ia masuk dan disuguhi tulisan – tulisan Kyung Soo yang merupakan kata hatinya selama ini. Ia membaca satu persatu.

Entah apa yg ia baca itu urut mulai ia bertemu dengan Kyung Soo sampai detik ini. Pada akhir bawah kertas selalu bertuliskan hal yang sama

_Aku ingin melihat sahabatku Kris, lalu anakku Kevin, istri sahabatku Tao, lalu istri suamiku Luhan, dan yang terutama suamiku Jong In serta anakku buah hatiku dan cintaku selama ini Kyung In. _

Jong In hanya tersenyum miris, perlahan ia mulai menangis. Ia menyesal. Ia berpikir betapa kejamnya dia tega memisahkan anak dan ibunya. Dibelakangnya ada Luhan, Tao, serta Baekhyun yang terisak melihatnya. Mereka memandang miris.

Mereka semua asik membaca tulisan – tulisan Kyung Soo. Ada salah satu yang menarik perhatian Jong In yaitu gambaran dari Kyung Soo berupa dirinya, Kyung Soo sendiri, Kyung In serta Kevin bergandengan tangan layaknya keluarga bahagia. Jong In hanya menangis. Ia terduduk lemas. Melihat ke meja Kyung Soo ada sebuah bolpoin yang tergeletak. Disitu tertulis _surat untuk semuanya _serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyung In yang ditulisnya tepat pukul 12:00 menurut tulisannya.

Dengan tergerak secara tiba – tiba, ia membaca surat dari Kyung Soo dan menangis pilu. Ia berpikir ia adalah orang terkejam di dunia ini. Dadanya sesak membaca surat itu. lalu tak sengaja Jong In pun memencet seperti tempat music dan tak beberapa lama ada senandung lagu Angel menggema dalam ruangan itu. suara merdu nan indah menentramkan hati.

Jong In hanya menunduk dan menangis. Ia ingat, itu adalah lagu kesukaannya bersama Kyung Soo. Dan ia ingat betul bahwa itu suara Kyung Soo.

-beralih pada orang lain- Kyung In, ia mendengar suara tersebut. Ia tak terasa tiba – tiba berjalan ke sebuah tempat tidur yang terdapat seorang Kyung Soo yang berbaring dengan damai.

Layaknya orang hidup. Ia tersenyum bahagia tak ada semburat kesedihan diwajahnya. Perlahan mata Kyung In menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh ummanya itu. ia merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat. Ia lalu menaikki tempat tidur itu dan berbaring memeluk seseorang yg sudah kaku tak berdaya dengan senyum bahagianya itu.

Tak lama Kyung In terisak kecil ia menyebut kata

"eomma… eomma…" dalam setiap isakan kecil yang berarti itu. semua yang berada disitu tak menyadarinya.

Setelah suara merdu yang tak asing bagi Kyung In itu selesai. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu dan semuanya beralih ke arah Kyung In.

Mereka terkaget melihat tubuh Kyung Soo dengan wajah bahagianya dan cerahnya itu. tampak seperti orang hidup.

Kris pun mendekatinya, menjauhkan tubuh Kyung In dari eommanya, ia menaruh jarinya di bawah hidung Kyung Soo tak ada nafas terdeteksi lalu ia memegang tangan Kyung Soo dan mencari nadinya, juga tak ada yang bergerak. Lalu terakhir, ia memeriksa jantungnya, dan jantungnya tak berdetak.

Ia terjatuh lesu, memegang tangan Kyung Soo berharap sahabat yang pernah ia sakiti itu diberi nafas oleh Tuhan. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Ia tak memberikan nyawa Kyung Soo kembali. Kris menangis, sementara Kyung In, Luhan, Tao, Kevin dan Baekhyun sudah menangis terlebih dahulu.

Channyeol hanya diam menatap nanar apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang, sedangkan Jong In mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan melihat wajah Kyung Soo, ia sangat merindukan sosoknya.

Kini Tuhan menghukumnya dengan mengambil nyawa cinta pertamanya itu. dan seluruh ruangan kini terlarut dalam kesedihan yang haru, melihat sebuah raga tanpa nyawa itu tampak tersenyum bahagia, wajah cerah, badan yang masih segar. keinginannya terkabul. Kini Kyung Soo atau Kim Kyung Soo telah tertidur untuk selamanya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

END

hehe maaf, angst gagal -.- jelek ya? hahaha xD sad ending :( aku bacanya sih agak mewek /?

gatau deh kalau kalian wkwk /digampar kaisoo shipper/

aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita RP. gatau ya? yaudah /? hahaha xD

yaudahlah..

aku hanya minta reviewnya oke ^^~

lain kali aku bakal comeback dgn ff KAISOO ^^~

karena aku adalah KAISOO SHIPPER ^O^

THANKS YG UDAH BACA

ONE THING!

REVIEW PLEASE:)

GOMAWO :D

Balasan review :

jjanzu7 : wahahahha.. jan mewek ;;_;; nanti diusahakan ada lanjutannya yaa '-')/ masih mikir jalan ceritanya soalnya Azura Lynn Gee : /kasih tissu/ jan mewek .-.

: author ga kejam qaqa ;;_;; Cuma galo, lampiasin ke kyungsoo /?

HyunieKyungie : duhh sabar ya nakk.. /kasih tissu/ maaf;;_;; thanks.. pasti buat yang banyak ya '-')/ Cuma lagi sibuk mau UKK ;;_;;

siscaMinstalove : jan di sekip.. ga seru .-. gatau nih -_-" lagi demen agst author. Lebih dapet feelnya gitu ._.

jengsora : ahahaha… makasihhhhhhh '-')/ mampir terus yaaaa ke author /plak

Guest : msh mikir jalan ceritanya, entar kalo bisa, aku buat lanjutannya .-.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ahahahha… diusahain yahh lanjutannya.. jan nangis.. ;;-;;

putchanC : /kasih tissu/ mian bikin mewek ;;-;;

Lee SooMi : hahaha.. emg jong pret -_- entah author suka jong itu kejam /? Hahahaha

chocoDOnutKRISpy : itu msh belum bahagia istilahnya ;;_;; emmm gimana ya.. dia msh terpuruk. Ceritanya gantung ya? Nanti abis ukk aku lanjutin ff ini

dewilololala : ceritanya sengaja gitu. Si kyungsoo ini pasrahan/? Nerimaan gitu/?

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : aaaaa jan nangisssss ;;-;;

kang hyun yoo : diusahain ya sequelnyaaa :D

GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA OKE '-')/

NANTI YANG MINTA SEQUEL ABIS UKK DILANJUTIN. SAMBIL MIKIR" LAGI NIH .-.

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH

OH IYA. ACC SEBELUMNYA KELUPAAN PASSWORD -_-"

JADI BIKIN BARU .-.


End file.
